goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Syndrome
Syndrome ''is a troublemaker based on the villain from the 2004 movie, ''The Incredibles. Personality As a young Buddy Pine, the boy who would become Syndrome aspired to become a superhero and this goal led him to beg Bob Parr to hire him as a sidekick, "Incredi-boy!". Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Buddy's favor, Buddy returned home in disgrace and rejected the righteous path. He became embittered and eventually descended into megalomania. Buddy is apparently a technical genius, and even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets to circumvent his lack of "super" powers. After his dismissal at the hands of Mister Incredible, and the dissolution of classical superheroes, the young man turned his gifts towards evil, eventually murdering dozens of superheroes with his Omnidroids and various super weapons. He is a classical sociopath, caring not at all for the rules of society; and seeing it as his mission to make himself the world's ultimate hero through trickery and technology, and when he grows tired of that, to make superheroes entirely obsolete by selling his weapons to the highest bidder. Because "when everyone is super... no one will be." Syndrome appeared to be driven at an early age for recognition and ego nourishment, normal traits of that of a child prodigy. As well he attempted to overcompensate for his lack of super-abilites with his brainpower and technology. Perhaps even if Mister Incredible had not rejected Buddy he would still descend into villainy as he proved of having no grasp on the terms of what it means to be a hero which is shown when he still considered himself one despite having killed real heroes. To put it simply, Syndrome, having never been told he was special or could do great things, wished to remove the world of its specialties (specifically supers) by either eradicating them or turning them redundant with his technology, which makes him a bit of a complex character as well. Aside from being bitter and sociopathic, Syndrome was intensely sadistic, shown by how he taunted Mr. Incredible with his family's supposed death, and a second time when he gloated to the family on how he would steal away Jack Jack and turn him into a sidekick in a last-ditch attempt to spite Mr. Incredible. Though it was years and his vindictiveness had completely absolved him, Syndrome does have memory of why he respected Mister Incredible and was visibly impressed when he tricked the probe by hiding from the corpse of Gazerbeem. Claiming "he truly was Mister Incredible" and was "still geeking out about it." He killed one superhero by putting missles on his cape, the superhero's scream was heard, and his burn't cape appeared. Gallery Syndrome in GoAnimate Form.jpg|Syndrome in Comedy World Form The_Incredibles_-_Syndrome_-_Render.png|Syndrome in The Incredibles (2004) Voice Syndrome's voice is Steven in Sarah West's videos of him getting grounded. Likes Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Mondo Media, Video Brinquedo, Viva Pictures, Uwe Boll, Gramercy Pictures, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Midway Games, Burger King, Arby's, KFC, White Castle, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, Captain D's, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Little Caesar's, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Beverages made by PepsiCo, and Taking over Planet Earth, Scootatoo Dash Dislikes The Incredibles, Gorgonzola Cheese, Yorkshire Pudding, fruits, vegetables, Beverages not made by PepsiCo, getting in trouble at school, Sarah West, PBS Kids shows, Trolli Sour Worms, Grossology (tv series), PJ Katie's Farm, The Wuzzles, getting sent to Military School, being annoyed by Kooky Von Koopa, being grounded (especially when Syndrome is grounded for a week, a month, or a year by whoever gets to ground Syndrome), retro music, Sparky's New Bike (Sarah West's theme tune) and children that he has to be forced to babysit. Category:Troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Characters